braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and the Outsiders (Black Lightning, Katana, Metamorpho, Geo-Force and Halo) must thwart Kobra's plan of global domination and his army of cultists. * Main Plot: Two years ago, Barry Allen and Batman worked together to save themselves from villains like Gorilla Grodd, Captain Boomerang, and Mirror Master. Two years later, the Rogues (consisting of Heat Wave, Weather Wizard and Captain Cold), Jay Garrick and Kid Flash are depressed over Barry Allen's apparent death when he was pursuing Professor Zoom. However, after seeing the mysterious ghost of Barry Allen, Batman and the two Flashes use the help of the Cosmic treadmill to travel to the 25th century, where Professor Zoom has taken over as the conqueror. Appearing in "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Outsiders ** Black Lightning ** Geo-Force (First appearance) ** Halo (First appearance) ** Katana ** Metamorpho Villains: * Kobra Cult(First appearance) ** Lord Naga (First appearance) ** Kali-Yuga (First appearance) MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman (flashback and main story) * Flash (Jay Garrick) (flashback and main story) * Kid Flash (Wally West) (First appearance) (flashback and main story) * Flash (Barry Allen) (First full appearance) (flashback and main story) Villains: * Professor Zoom (First appearance) (flashback and main story) * Speed Force (First appearance) * Rogues ** Captain Cold (First appearance) ** Heat Wave (First appearance) ** Weather Wizard (First full appearance) ** Captain Boomerang (First appearance) (flashback only) ** Gorilla Grodd (flashback only) ** Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) (First appearance) (flashback only) Other Characters * Nightwing (mentioned only) Locations: * 25th Century ** Central City * 21st Century ** Central City *** Flash Museum Items: * Batarang * Cold Gun * Heat Gun * Weather Wand * Cosmic Treadmill * Twenty Fifth Century Technology Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis Batman arrives at a castle to stop Kobra from performing the ritual that summons the Age of Chaos. The Outsiders, in new costumes and with two new members, arrive to back him up against the horde of Kobra cultists. Batman attacks Kobra but too late to prevent him summoning the Kali-Yuga, a giant stone serpent. Once it feeds on the sacrifice, the Age of Chaos will arrive. It begins to crush Batman, but the Outsiders free him and destroy the creature. Afterward, Batman assures the Outsiders that they have learned well, including how to stop the reinforcements from arriving. They realize that they didn't take out the bridge to stop the reinforcements... Two years ago, Batman teamed up with the Silver Age Flash, Barry Allen, to take on the latter's rogues gallery of foes. Now, a memorial of the Flash overlooks Central City as his enemies go on a rampage. Batman arrives to fight Heat Wave, Captain Cold, and Weather Wizard, but is soon overwhelmed and imprisoned in bronze. They lament their opponent's lack of imagination, and Batman realizes that they miss their arch-nemesis. Two Flashes suddenly arrive on the scene: the Golden Age Flash, and Kid Flash. They free Batman and defeat the villains. Afterward, the elder Flash, Jay Garrick, greets Kid Flash, Wally West, who says that he's been busy trying to keep the city under control and leaves. Jay takes Batman to his home and explains that the Flash died fighting Professor Zoom, the Reverse-Flash. He called in Jay and Wally to help him chase Zoom across the world. When they approached the speed of light, a rip to another dimension opened. Zoom was lost in the void, and the Flash sacrificed himself to knock Jay and Wally back through the rift. Now Wally blames Jay for Flash's death, and Jay has to admit that he 's right. Jay believes he should have sacrificed himself since he was older. The elder Flash notes that he's been seeing Barry everywhere recently because of guilt. Batman advises him to get some sleep. As Batman drives away from Central City, he sees the ghostly image of Barry approaching him. He narrowly avoids the figure, which speeds away. Batman summons Jay and Wally to the Flash Museum. Wally complains that he doesn't have time, and Jay tends to agree that the city needs them. Batman asks them about the Cosmic Treadmill, which Barry used to access another dimensions. He believes that it's picking up Barry's resonance and transmitting it to them. Wally admits that he saw the ghost as well. Barry appears again and Batman gets a lock on the resonance wave. Wally sets the Treadmill frequency to match and the two Flashes run fast enough to go to the dimension where Barry is trapped. The three heroes arrive in the 25th century and discover statues and billboards dedicated to... Professor Zoom. A robot drone arrives and spots them, and summons the Speed Force, armed guards. They try to arrest the heroes in the name of Lord Zoom, and Wally impulsively attacks them. They all have superspeed and quickly subdue him. Batman throws down a smoke bomb to cover Jay's escape, but the Speed Force quickly blow it away and capture the Caped Crusader. As Wally and Batman are taken to Fortress Zoom, Wally blames Jay for running away. Batman tells him to respect the original Flash, and warns that Barry wouldn't stand for either speedster blaming the other. The heroes are taken before Lord Zoom, who explains that he deliberately lured them into the Light Speed Dimension. He used it to teleport the Flash to the 25th century, and then trapped him in a power generator where he's forced to run endlessly. Zoom orders the heroes' execution, but Jay runs in and frees Batman and Wally. Moving at blindingly fast superspeed, Professor Zoom imprisons Jay and Wally with Barry, and chains Batman to a wall. The villain explains that he is using the imprisoned Flash to boost his own powers. With three speedsters, he can now move through time and conquer any era. The Flashes are unable to stop running. Barry explains that he used the treadmill to spend images back to the past to warn them. They agree to stop fighting and Wally apologizes for acting like a jerk. Once Zoom leaves, Batman uses a hidden lock pick to free himself and subdue the guard. He then takes the guard's speed bracelet and uses the borrowed superspeed to subdue the rest of the Speed Force. Taking their bracelets, the ever-accelerating Batman goes to the throne room and attacks Zoom. The experienced speedster quickly subdues him. However, when he's distracted, Barry tells the other speedsters to accelerate so they can create a rift in space. There's only time for one of them to slip through, and Jay and Wally shove him through. The Flash appears outside, speeds back in, and takes on Zoom. Their superspeed battle takes them across the globe. Finally, the Flash tricks Zoom into running to create a circular trench, then polishes the walls and trips the villain. He goes skidding uncontrollably, and Barry delivers the final blows. Later, the heroes return to their own time, and find the Flash's Rogues waiting for them. They're glad to see their arch-nemesis, and Batman lets the speedsters deal with them. Trivia * The Flash Villain "Professor Zoom" is played by John Wesley Shipp who starred as the Title Character in the Live Action Series "The Flash (1990)". Category:Episodes Category:Season Two